1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office and the like in an office building, turning on and off of illumination devices, which are provided in sections, respectively, might be controlled on the basis of detection results of human detection sensors, which are provided in a plurality of sections, respectively (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-313588, for example).
Each of the illumination devices is provided at a position where the center of a section becomes the brightest in general. Therefore, in a case where only an illumination device in a detected section, where a person is detected, is turned on, although the center of the detected section can ensure desired illuminance, it is difficult to ensure the desired illuminance at a position far from the center of the detected section. Thus, in order to obtain the desired illuminance in the entire detected section, the illumination device in a section adjacent to the detected section also needs to be turned on, for example.
However, in such a case, the illuminance of the detected section might greatly exceed the desired illuminance, resulting in wasteful power consumption.
The present invention was made in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide an illumination control apparatus capable of reducing power consumption while the desired illuminance is ensured.